Love, Awkwardness and Forgiveness
by YuriChan220
Summary: All Morgan wants is to spend time with her older sister.


**Love, Awkwardness and Forgiveness**

**Pairings: Artoria (Lancer) x Morgan, Artoria x Jeanne**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Honestly, I really want Morgan to be in the game, but I guess we'll have to wait a bit longer. For now, I just applied what I learned from some people, like from Discord and such. That's all I got for now. If there's more to Morgan, then I'll write about it.**

**Enjoy!**

Artoria "Lancer Saber" Pendragon is confronted by her sister and wife, Morgan Le Fay. Ever since Morgan heard about Artoria's love for Jeanne D' Arc, the wife of the Lion King has been...a little uneasy.

One thing about Morgan Le Fay that Artoria and Mordred know: she can get jealous very easily. Her love for Artoria is extremely powerful, thus why she forced herself on the Lion King and brought their loving child to their life.

The news about the love between Artoria and Jeanne made things worse. So Morgan decided to take matters into her own hands: to remind Artoria who her real lover is. And Artoria couldn't do anything because Morgan was too quick and before she knew it, the Lion King was wearing a collar with a small chain attached. Morgan grins and takes the chain, pulling the blonde toward her.

"My dear sister~" Morgan coos. "Why must you love someone other than me?"

"Love is love," Artoria says. "So what if I love the French Saint? She's sweet, kind and can fight pretty good."

"But I was the one who got to you first, remember~?"

Artoria bites her lip. Morgan means well, but when it comes to love, she's all out. She cannot escape from her affections even though she's one of the strongest servants.

"I'll show you what true love is, my dear sister~" Morgan coos, tracing a finger on her stocking clad thigh. "You'll soon realize that I am your true love~"

"Morgan...please stop..." Artoria begs.

"Fufu! You're feeling it right? Just like how you felt back then~?" the younger sister gently pushes Artoria on the soft bed and climbs on top of her. "I shall make you feel more of it. To remind you of this feeling~"

"Ngh...Morgan...please..."

The younger sister traces her finger on her tummy and toward her stocking clad thigh again. She uses her other hand to give her large breast a good grope. "You never forgot this feeling, did you? The way I squeeze them like they are soft pillows~"

Artoria doesn't fight it. She lets Morgan do as she pleases...because she's her sister..and her wife. There is no denying that. It's just…right.

"Morgan...more..." she says softly.

"I'm sorry, what was that...my dear sister~?" Morgan stops as she looks down at the Lion King.

"That felt...good. Please...keep going. Don't stop...my sister...my beloved wife..."

"Fufufu~! I knew you'd see it my way."

However before Morgan can go any further, the doors slam open, revealing the Holy Maiden herself, who is out of breath.

"A-Artoria!" Jeanne says. "I heard some...strange sounds as soon as I came to the door! I wanted to see if you're...all...right...?" She sees the one and only Morgan Le Fay and sweat drops. "Oh...M-Madame...Morgan..."

Morgan scoffs. "You dare interrupt my session with my beloved sister?"

"I'm so sorry!" Jeanne says. "I didn't know! But...but you were just..."

"Does this seem interesting to you?" Morgan says. "Me touching the one you claim is your love?"

The French Saint doesn't move. She doesn't know why though. "W-well, ummm…"

Morgan grins and turns to Artoria. "Why don't I show you who Artoria's true love is? You can just sit and watch-"

"Jeanne!"

"Madame Jeanne! Are you okay!?"

Just then, two pretty boys come to the door to rush toward Jeanne's side. More interruptions? This gives Artoria the opportunity to slide from the bed and walk toward Jeanne and her two new Knights of the Round table, Astolfo and D'eon.

Morgan throws her arms in the air. "What in the world is going on here!? Disrupting our privacy?"

Astolfo turns to Morgan. "Sorry, ma'am. Even if you're the wife of our King, you cannot hurt Jeanne like this."

"Madame Jeanne can love whoever she wants," D'eon adds. "It's not right to hurt her this way."

"Boys, it's alright," Artoria says. "It's just Morgan's way of showing affection. She never meant any harm."

"Really?" Jeanne asks, taking the King's hand. "You mean it wasn't out of impulse?"

"Not this time. Remember? She and I make love once in a while, but I guess the news about you and I being together set her off a little."

Jeanne looks over at a pouty Morgan who has her arms crossed. She now understands why the little sister of the King did this: she just wanted to have Artoria's attention.

"Fufu! Wanting this kind of attention sounds like Mordred-chan a little~" she jokes.

"Hey!" Morgan says, blushing in embarrassment.

"Finally they're gone," Morgan sighs in relief.

Artoria walks over and puts her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Yes. So you can make love to me all you want. This is for you and me to bond. But...you should know that I'm allowed to love someone else. I can make my own decisions. Understand?"

"Y-yeah, but..." Morgan slightly turns away, but the Lion King gently tips her chin to her level.

"No buts. Just try to keep your composure when me and Jeanne are involved. No need to get so worked up over some small thing." Artoria smiles.

Morgan blushes heavily at her older sister's boldness and wisdom. She is right. She should start working on her behavior a little bit. "I understand...dear sister."

"Good. Now then...shall we~?"

****Meanwhile****

"Haaaah, man~" Astolfo says as he walks down the halls with his hands behind his head. "That was kind of awkward."

"You mean us walking in on Madame Morgan and Her Highness?" D'eon sweat drops. "Yes, that was very awkward."

"But now we understand everything, right?" Jeanne says to her fellow French friends.

"Right!" Astolfo says, pumping a fist. "All is good now! Oh, man! I wanna have fun too!"

"You mean like right now?" D'eon asks.

"Sure! But only if Jeanne will join us~" the pink haired trap says, putting an arm around the French Saint, who blushes furiously.

"W-w-w-whaaaa!?" Jeanne squeaks. "I-I don't know if I can handle that."

"Awwww, come on~" Astolfo says. "It'll be lots more fun if you're around! We'll be nice and gentle, okay~?"

Jeanne bites her lip. Artoria will understand, right? The traps ARE her Knights of the Round Table, so it's all good. "I...I'll do my best..."

"That's the spirit~!" Astolfo gives a toothy grin and wraps an arm around the French Saint. "Off we goooo~!"

D'eon shrugs and decides to join in the hugging. "I'll do my best too, Madame Jeanne."

"You'll do fine, D'eon~" the French Saint smiles. "You and Astolfo are experienced, so it should be fine."

"I guess," the French trap blushes, but smiles at the same time.


End file.
